I Thought She Knew.
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: This is a song fic, I used the song from 'N Sync's new CD, a lovely song, but a tad sad, Read and Review?


Title: I Thought She Knew   
Rating: PG13   
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death   
Show: Dark Angel   
Email: DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com   
Website: www.DeathsDarkAngel.homestead.com   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~   
Sorceress:Well welcome to another one of my fics, And I said I'd write   
another one, if I got those reviews... I hope you like this story, or have the   
time to read it.  
Ann: Well, if they're here, it means to read it, you jackass writer.   
Sorceress: (blinks) OK, Get her out of here.....   
Ann: You'll be sorry......(yells while being dragged out)   
Sorceress: Good, I never liked her.   
Serena: I like your style, you are now an official Scout. So what's the fic about?   
Raye: Is it about us?   
Sorceress: Raye, as much as I love you guys read the top of this page....   
Both:(look at the top) Ohhhh   
Sorceress: I promise, I'll do a Sailor Moon Fic later, but to the business at hand,   
This is gonna be a regular fic for me, ya know me, always gotta have Logan in it,   
at least he's a guy I don't have to wish to be real, HELLO *Michael Weatherly*   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~   
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dark Angel, but I sure as Hell am obsessed   
wit the hot ass Michael Weatherly.....(sighs) Oh well   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~   
  
  
I saw her walk out of my room, out of my life, as she turned around in a   
puff of anger. And I know there's nothing I can do about it. She doesn't love   
me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
She was my once in a lifetime   
Happy ending come true   
Oh, I guess I should have told her   
I thought she knew   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Why would she? And she thought I didn't love her? That is the most   
impossible thing I *ever* heard of. How could I not? I told her I cared about her   
then she just said, it was out of pity that I had only cared. That I had mislead   
her wrong, and didn't care. That tore my heart apart inside of my chest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
She said I took her for granted   
That's the last thing I would do   
Oh, Ill never understand it   
I thought she knew   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I truly thought she knew I loved her, I would do anything for her. My   
heart is already broken, and she's the only one who can ever fix it. How would   
she not notice how much I care for her, why do I ask myself this every second? I know   
that she isn't going to answer, if she's gone what reason do I have to go on?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
I thought she knew my world revolved around her   
My love light burned for her alone   
But she couldn't see the flame   
Only myself to blame   
I should have known   
I should have known   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A tear made it's way down my face, I know she's the only love I'll ever have, all I   
will ever need for that matter. For the past week or so we haven't even really   
talked, not even to say hello. God, I'd give my life to have her look at me again,   
to joke around again, anything.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A heartful of words left unspoken   
Now that we're through   
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken   
Oh, I thought she knew   
I thought she knew   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'Hopeless thoughts, Logan Cale' my mind says to me. Sometimes I think I   
should just listen to what it says? I mean I gotta have hope that she's just mad   
for the moment, she wouldn't hate me forever would she? Everything now that I   
do is about or for her. I'd die, even kill if she wanted me to, just a small simple   
question, that's all that would take for that. I'd give *anything*.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
I thought she knew my world revolved around her   
My love light burned for her alone   
But she couldn't see the flame   
Only myself to blame   
I should have known   
I should have known   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I tried to hold back the tears, but they fall anyway. 'Why?' I ask while the   
tears fall harder down my face, I could feel myself shaking in fearing that I   
could have lost of the only person I truly ever loved. If..if she doesn't love me,   
then why must I go on? She's the reason I have to get up every morning. To be   
able to see her face. What am I going to do now? I'd might as well be dead,   
without Max.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
She was my once in a lifetime   
Happy ending come true   
Oh, I guess I should have told her   
But I thought she knew, ooh   
I thought she knew, yeah   
I thought she knew, ooh   
Ooh, I thought that she knew   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"I thought she knew"   
written by: Robin Wiley   
sung by: 'N Sync   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~   
  
Sorceress: (sniff) oh my, that is the saddest thing I have ever written.   
Max: Yea (sniff) I know, (breaks out crying)   
Sorceress: umm, Max?   
Serena: And I thought I was bad.   
Raye: You are you meatball brains.   
Serena: but Raye.....(Wails)   
Sorceress: Thanx Pryo, Now we got 2 of them crying, have *anything* else you   
wanna share with all of us?   
Raye:.........   
Sorceress: Thought so. Well, as it seems, our Max is a big baby, sorry, I love her   
anyway, wish I was her.   
(Someone comes through the big silver double doors)   
Quatre: Is Goddess here?   
Sorceress: sorry babe, try the fic three rows down, umm, try one of her happy   
ones, you *know* how she is.   
Quatre: Yea don't I know it, sorry folks, just lookin for my date, and Sorceress?   
Sorceress: Yes....   
Quatre: Please hurry with that Gundam fic?   
Sorceress: I cant make any of you happy can I? Jeez, I'll try ok? (Quatre nod's   
his head and exit's the fic) So, read and review? just a couple of simple words?   
Besides should I make a sequel or a fic in Max's POV? Tell me in the review, my   
inbox is getting cluttered. 


End file.
